A Soft Goodbye
by TTluv19
Summary: "I mean it," Alexander spoke once more after putting on his hat, pulling her into his arms. Eliza felt him hold her just that bit tighter despite him being so sure this wasn't their final goodbye, "I'll be back before you blink." "Considering I've blinked several times since you originally said that, I'm not so sure." She mused with a smile, hesitant to ever let him leave again.


**A Soft Goodbye.**

Eliza smiled as she felt two strong arms wrap around her waist and pull her closer, effectively rousing her from her soft slumber.

"Good morning, love." A sleepy voice whispered.

"Morning..." she murmured, her eyes still closed. She refused to get up, for is she did, she'd soon realise the precious time spent with her husband would quite quickly turn to dust.

It wasn't fair, she'd been praying every night for his return since the start of the war, as well as his safety and her own peace of mind, and yet the general was about to pluck him from her grasp once more.

Although initially unpleased with his recent duel with a one Charles Lee, she'd been glad to welcome Alexander home safe and sound. And then of course, reveal the news she'd been dying to tell him for a month or so.

George was a smart man, Eliza would give him that, sending Alexander home to her to clear his mind and realise his foolish actions. But he was picking and choosing his men like freshly lain eggs. In rich respect, the general's burdened position was extremely difficult and he _did_ have to be selfish for the sake of the nation. Angelica had only written her thousands of letters with her very detailed opinions on the matter; making sure her naive sister was well educated.

However understanding, though, the new bride still didn't like the thought of her husband returning to the revolution and possibly getting himself killed.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm not sick Alex, dear." She mused with a grin, lacing her fingers through his own whilst ignoring the feel of his rough calloused hands covered with small cuts.

War truly was a horrid thing, born of hate not love.

The brunette brought their intertwined hands to the small swell of her stomach.

"I hope he has your gorgeous eyes." Alexander whispered, his tone sweet like honey. He pressed a soft kiss to the small of her neck.

Eliza blushed, and turned over in his arms, drawing him closer to her. Clinging to the scent of him, reluctant to forget his soft touch.

"Open your eyes, my love." He stroked her cheek, a playful smile in his voice.

Eliza's eyes remained stubbornly shut.

"If I open them... you'll only leave me." She sighed softly, ever playing into the role of the dramatic woman when needed.

"For good reason, my sweet. I'll be back in your arms before you even blink." Alex reassured her, kissing the tip of her nose, "Come on Betsey, we have to get up."

She turned her head away teasingly, "Mmm, no."

He kissed her nose again, and then again and again before changing technique and peppering sloppy kisses- rather than soft ones- all over her face.

"Alexander!" She exclaimed, pulling away from him with a laugh and finally meeting his stormy sea gaze. The intensity of his gaze glued her to the place on their bed and the mood shifted.

What if...?

No, she couldn't be having these thoughts, he was coming home.

Yet her smile still drooped in the wake of the cruel reality. Their playful banter, their loving touches, meant nothing in the wake of this war. It didn't care for their love, their unborn child- and they weren't the only ones.

How lucky they were to be alive right now...

"I love you, Alexander." She whispered, sitting up but avoiding his ocean eyes.

"And I love you." Alexander sat up also, frowning when he saw that her eyes had glazed with unshed tears, "Now, don't get upset."

"I'm sorry." She swallowed and turned to him once more, stroking his cheek with the gentle touch of a dove. "I want this send off to be positive like the first, truly I do. It's just that my own selfish desires have only grown with this blessed time together, and in this day they seem more justified than those of this war."

"I've loved this time with you too, my love. But the general needs me, my comrades need me-"

"You're my hudband! I _need_ you also!" She snapped, shocked at her own jealous outburst. Was it too much for her to want him all to herself?

She glanced away from him then, dropping her hand from his face to the linen bed sheets that were suddenly more interesting. Biting her lip, she played with the soft white covers still covering her legs.

Alexander moved closer to his wife, reaching out his hand to pull her tangled tresses from her face, "I know you do, and I need you too. It's my duty as a husband to protect and love you- fighting for the freedom of our country is doing that, don't you see? I don't want you a prisoner in this house forever. I don't want it to be too dangerous to visit your parents and sisters because of those red coats. I don't want you to jump at every distant noise you hear, thanking your stars that it wasn't a canon. I'm fighting for our freedom, our family."

The pretty woman sighed, his intentions were good, but it was still hard.

It's not like he's not coming home, she told herself briskly; again.

"Eliza," he continued softly, "I don't want our children to be trapped in an endless cycle of vengenace and death with no defendants, we have a little one on the way now."

Eliza squeezed her eyes shut, drawing a deep breath, "I know, I _do_ know."

"I'll miss you, so _so_ much."

"And I you." She forced a smile and swung her legs from their warm bed, "Come on then. Let's get you war ready, maybe Washington will be less hard on you if you actually turn up on time."

"No matter how punctual, he'll still lecture me and call me his son." Alexander puffed, also clambering from their bed.

Eliza giggled, "I don't blame him. No more infighting?"

He gave her a silly salute, "No more infighting from me, miss. Besides, George knows my weakness now. It only takes the likes of a stern talking to from my wife to realise my foolish ways."

Eliza rolled her eyes, "Stern talking to or open arms? You're too headstrong to obtain my advice for long-"

"Hey!"

"But, if you were sent home once more to me, _I_ wouldn't mind so much." She teased, pecking his lips and lingering just long enough.

She pulled away quickly, much to his dismay, "Ah, ah, ah. The carriage will be here soon. Weren't you in such a rush to get back to the war?"

"War?" He smiled, as if the only responsibilty he had was to his wife, "The war can wait."

A knock from downstairs beckoned them back to reality once again.

"Hamilton?" A loud voice called, "A carriage for Mr Hamitlon?"

Eliza scowled, "I'm afraid the war cannot wait, love. Quickly now."

Alexander left their chambers to gather his things, weapons and the like, before getting dressed whilst Eliza slipped into her floral day gown relatively quickly and headed downstairs. She fixed him a quick breakfast of home baked bread and milk. He wouldn't have time for a usual prepared meal with the carriage waiting outside, but she knew his anxious thoughts laced with excitement and passion would distract his appetite.

She poured herself a cup of tea; her husband hated anything even remotely British.

Alexander came down, his uniform foreign on his body in Eliza's eyes, she'd gotten so used to thin shirts-which showed his biceps tremendously- and simple waist coats.

"You look handsome." She smiled, he looked handsome in anything really, as she served his make shift breakfast.

"Thank you." He muttered dutifully finishing his meal as Eliza sat across from him sipping her tea. A pregnant silence fell over them then, their thoughts stubbornly denying the inevitable.

"I-" Eliza began, but stopped briefly to gather her thoughts. Alexander's soft blue eyes flickered to hers.

"A-As soon as you win the war, send me word that you're well. I know mail is slow, but mama told me stories of wives who had thought they'd been widowed because their husbands sent them no word of their wellbeing during battles. The men were blissfully unaware of these facts whilst they made long journeys home, stopping here and there to help others rebuild and restore what some have lost in times such as these. I- I couldn't bare not knowing you weren't-" she swallowed heavily, "weren't there. Do you promise me this?"

"Of course, Eliza, I-"

" _Sir Hamilton_!" The voice from earlier called.

The man in question got to his feet, smoothing down his unruly red tresses tied into a messy ponytail, his face stern, his back strong. His face freshly trimmed; aglow with his passion to make a change, his sharp jawline proud and upright in a show of confidence.

Eliza couldn't have been any prouder of the man she had fallen head over heels for.

She trailed him to their door, handed him his hat and then another pause before,

"I mean it," Alexander spoke once more after putting on his hat, pulling her into his arms. Eliza felt him hold her just that bit tighter despite him being so sure this wasn't their final goodbye, "I'll be back before you blink."

"Considering I've blinked several times since you originally said that, I'm not so sure." She mused with a smile, hesitant to ever let him leave her alone again.

The lovers clung to each other, savouring the intamicy of each other's embrace. A steady hand came down to her stomach, petting it gently, looping them together in unity. This child was the ultimate sign of their love, the family they were slowly building from scratch. The beginning of the narrative that history would surely write of someday.

"I love you both." Were the words he decided to part with, as he entangled himself from her slender arms before kissing her lips.

"We love you too." She did her best to beam after he'd pulled away. With each step away from her, her heart pounded all the more forcefully within her ears.

But that was silly, she reasoned with herself once more, because he _was_ coming home.

Funny how she had to keep reminding herself of that.

"Alex! Wait!" She called. The words were out of her mouth before she'd even realised words had left her lips. Eliza met him halfway in a flurry of petticoats, messy tangles of dark hair and thin silk. She probably looked such a fool in front of those in charge of the carriage.

Nevertheless, the kind hearted woman smoothed down his brown jacket hoping her fingertips were radiating warmth and love and luck. She then pulled down his hat an inch, it had been at such a strange angle making his red tresses stick up all over the place, "There. Your hat wasn't right."

Alexander shook his head fondly. He lifted her hands to his lips and, after kissing them both, disappeared into the back carriage. He wasn't the only soldier being shipped back to war. Exactly how many men were misbehaving? Goodness, Washington must be a strong man, crazy, but strong to put up with them all.

The sweet Schylur sister stepped back from the wagon, meeting the driver's gaze.

She nodded at him, and he sent Eliza a sympathetic smile, "He's coming home," she called to him, "don't give me that look, now."

The driver blushed and hauled away from their small house, Eliza waving merrily despite herself. She sent up a quick prayer of deliverance before stepping back inside their now empty home. She reminded herself it wouldn't be like this much longer, that the war was nearly won, that her baby would soon be a part of this world and get the chance to meet his father.

A smile graced her lips as she rubbed her stomach instinctively, all the while leaning against the door frame, "Don't worry, little one, he _is_ coming home. Your father loves us too much to part with us."

The carriage slowly disappeared from her sight and left her staring upon the road where it had become a mere dot on the early morning horizon. The beautiful break of dawn had her coming from her thoughts and closing the door, but not before she found herself mentally face palming, for her final words to him had been about his hat.

Eliza shook her head with a laugh, not the goodbye she'd planned in her head, but a soft one nevertheless. One that left no uncertainty of his return- and that alone would be enough for her and her baby to get through the empty days that lay ahead.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed- this one-shot is much happier than my first Hamilton one-shot xD I was in a good mood and the idea wouldn't get out of my head and then it turned into this. If you really liked it, feel free to leave a review letting me know what you thought ^-^ This takes place during "That Would Be Enough", I guess. It's not exactly historically accurate but it makes sense with the plot of the musical, Hamilton leaving Eliza to finish the war :)**

 **Also sorry for any typos; I'm not very patient when it comes to editing xD**


End file.
